List of Miracles
Throughout the Patapon world exist Miracles '''(aka '''Juju), special totems that can invoke incredible effects. They can increase your army's efficiency, change the weather for a time, or bring devastation upon your foes. However, they cost you your Fever, so use them with caution. Don Drum.jpg Dondodondodon.png You can equip one miracle before going into a mission. To perform the miracle, enter Fever Mode, then drum Don DoDon DoDon (X XX XX)-the same pattern as part of the tree Minigame. When the screen changes, follow the beats being chanted. If you hit most of them, you'll activate the Miracle. The better you do, the longer it will last. Patapon 2 refined the Miracle system even more. Not only are there more Miracles to choose from, but the upper-left corner of the screen will show you how long the Miracle will last when it is activated. Additionally, Hatapon's banner will display the symbol of the Miracle being used when it is invoked. In Patapon 3, Miracles are replaced by the Djinn. Instead of following a certain you press O 口 X and ∆ in patterns to score attack points. Note:The miracles can only provoke the weather effect, not stop it. Rain Miracle Found by: *Defeating Majidonga (Patapon) *Solve the wep in Nyokiri Swamp(Patapon 2) The Rain Miracle is the first Miracle acquired in both games, and is also one of the most important. The sudden downpour reduces the effectiveness of fire, making it harder to set things alight. The rain cools the land around it, making it invaluable when crossing infernally hot areas. It also dulls the senses of otherwise-alert animals, allowing you to sneak up on them. It even has the ability to reduce the frequency of lightning strikes in stormy weather. Some levels even change when it rains, awakening rare creatures or revealing hidden treasures. Patapon 2 features even more uses for the Rain Miracle. Not only can it do everything it did in the first game, but it now clears fog, puts out burning grass, and reveals the normally-invisible Centura and Darantula, allowing you to attack them. Activation Beats *O-O-O *O-O-O *O-O-OO *O-O-OO *OO--O-O *OO--O-O *O-O-OOO *OO口OOOO Blizzard Miracle Found by: Destroying the Karmen ice fortress in Bryun Snowfield. The Blizzard Miracle brings forth a snowstorm that affects both foes and allies. A clever Mighty One will build his army to exploit this. It can be used to clear weather, but will not reveal the Centura. *O-O-O *O口O口OOO *∆∆∆ *O∆ O *O-O-O *O-∆-O 口O *O-O-O *O∆ O ∆口口O Tailwind Miracle Found by: *Hunting a Motsitsi in World of Ooze (Patapon) *Completing Mystery of the Desert's Sandstorm (Patapon 2) The Tailwind Miracle causes the wind to blow from the left of the screen (behind your Patapons). This increases your ranged units' attack distance, while reducing enemy projectile distance. It's useful for anyone who uses ranged units heavily, but works best against standard foes, as bosses won't suffer any drawbacks. In Patapon 2, it also clears fog. Activation Beats *O-O-O *O-O-O *O-O-OO *OO--O-O *OOO *O口O *O-O-O *O-O-OOO Earthquake Miracle Found by: *Defeating Cioking (Patapon) *Defeating Ganodias Lv. 3 (Patapon 2) The Earthquake Miracle '''causes massive tremors to shake the ground, staggering enemies for a few seconds. It has a very short duration, but skilled commanders can use it to gain a breather against overwhelming odds. *OOO *O口O *OOO *口OO *OOO *XX∆ *OOO *O-O-OOO Storm Miracle Found by: *Defeating Shooshookle (Patapon) *Defeating Dokaknel at Lv: 3 (Patapon 2) The '''Storm Miracle '''combines the Rain and Tailwind effects into one Miracle, making it an effective hunting and battle strategy. Patapon 2 also added lightning to the Miracle, which requires some added work to accommodate. *OOO *OO口OOOO *OOO *OO口OOOO *OOO *口O口O口OO *OOO *O-O-OOO Duck and Cover Juju Obtained by killing Poison Skewer Beast Darantula lvl. 2 (Patapon 2 only) '''Increase defence of your whole army. This Juju has the same effect as a defence song. When this is active, your whole army's defensive stats are treated as the same as if they are in Defense. (The Tatepons will have big shields) *∆-∆-口-O *∆∆口OOOO *∆∆口O-OO *OOO *∆OO *∆-∆ *O-O *∆-∆-口-O Shock and Awe Juju (Brimstone Juju) Obtain by killing Dodonga lvl. 7 or staggering lvl 5 and above, or by beating Majidonga lvl.2 (Patapon 2 only) Increase attack of every Patapon. This Juju significantly boosts the CnC, Crit, Knockback, and damage of every Patapon. *O-O-口-O *OOO *口口O *O-O *口-O *O-O-口-O *O-O-口口-O *O口OO口口O Trivia *You can either get these miracles through Wep or through finishing missions. *In Patapon 2, you can see in the corner of the screen, a time limit showing how long you can use it. It can range anywhere between 10 seconds to over 2 minutes! *In Patapon 3, Miracle is no longer used, it is replaced with a Djinn. *You can see the juju on Hatapon 's Flag but it's kinda blurrd. Category:Juju Category:Drums Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 missions Category:Karmen Category:Patapon 1 Category:Artifacts